The Return of Subspace
by TheEyeOfHorus
Summary: After the defeat of Tabuu, the Smash fighters face annihilation against the dark forces of Subspace again. Will they be able to move on from what happened last time and will they be able to push the evil forces back into Subspace?
1. Short-Lived Victory

**Please note this story takes place after the events of Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros Brawl but I may tweak that story a little. Don't worry this will be explained. This story is my idea of what an adventure mode would look like in Smash 4. This story assumes that all the characters in Smash 4 live on the same planet, which I designed to fit most of the Nintendo game locations. Bare in mind the locations aren't a 100% accurate. This story also assumes all the Smash characters are part of a team created to protect the planet from dangers. Oh and here, Shiek Zelda, Mario and Dr. Mario are all their own characters. With those facts out of the way, enjoy my story.**

Chapter 1: Short-Lived Victory

"AUUUGH"

Another wave of arrows, fire blasts and other types of projectiles struck the large blue warrior. Tabuu was struggling to stand against the huge 38-manned Smash team in the middle of Subspace. Since Sonic destroyed his wings, the Smash Team have him on the ropes. Marth, Link and Pit striking him with swords from all directions. Ness and Lucas using all kinds of PK techniques. Pokémon Trainer constantly switching between Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard. Ice Climbers and King Dedede bashing the blue tyrant with hammers. Every time Tabuu launched any type of attack, the Smashers either dodged it or blocked it. Even if by some miracle Tabuu's blasts struck one of the Smashers, it still didn't stop the others from continuing their attack on him.

Mario, who was racing around Tabuu like the rest, evading the attacks and when an opportunity came to light, laid some more damage on Tabuu but Mario knew he couldn't keep doing that forever. Suddenly, the red warrior realized a small detail on Tabuu's massive blue body. A tiny cut with some black liquid leaking out of it, about the size of a Pikmin. In a matter of milliseconds, a plan formed in Mario's head. He looked around and finally caught sight of Marth and Link, sprinting side by side, along with the other smashers. Without wasting any time, Mario used a series of double jumps to get to the two swordsmen.

"Hey Mario, how are you holding up?" huffed Link

"Never mind me," snapped Mario, who didn't stop running. "Do you see that little crack on Tabuu's body?"

The two turned their heads, "Yeah I think I see it" puffed Marth.

"You two need to strike it together," announced Mario, "It might be our only chance to bring him down."

"You got it" said Link, as Mario double jumped away.

"Ready?" asked Marth.

"Let's do it!"

With that, the two swordsmen raced towards Tabuu's side that revealed the crack. They jumped onto the tyrant's body and ran straight up at lightning speed, defying gravity and trying to reach the cut. Tabuu, realizing what they were up to, tried to shake them off with energy blasts, but they dodged each one skillfully. Once they reached the crack, they positioned themselves right at the top of the crack. Then, they pushed their swords together and plunged them right into Tabuu's body, causing a loud scream and a squirt of a black liquid. Without wasting any time, the two grabbed their swords handles and jumped off of Tabuu's body, using gravity to pull their swords down, severely widening the crack and sending black liquid all over the place.

"NOW" Mario shouted.

"PK FLASH!"

Ness held his hands in the air and generated a green, shining orb, sending it directly inside Tabuu and blowing it. Green light flashed out of Tabuu's eyes and mouth once the explosion was triggered. Tabuu began to violently shake and scream, causing Subspace to tremble. Eventually, Tabuu stopped moving for a second then he started disintegrating with blinding blue light, until nothing was left from him except for a pool of black liquid on the ground.

"Well that's that." breathed Samus, putting down her cannon arm.

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did Sonic," said Fox, sarcastically.

"Hey I'm a new recruit in the Smash Team. There was no way I could have known I was needed," defended Sonic.

"Really?" said Captain Falcon, "You didn't notice random black portals appearing all over the planet."

"I was on Mobius Island and there were no black porta-"

"Enough," yelled Snake, "Why don't we focus on getting out of this black hellhole first?"

"I agree," said Pit, "Maybe we can leave from the locations on the planet that were engulfed by the Subspace portals?"

Before anyone could respond, the whole of Subspace began to violently tremble, causing some of the Smashers, like Wario, to fall over.

"Can't catch a break," grumbled Wario to himself as he got himself back up.

"This doesn't sound good." yelled Peach over the rumbling, "I think the portals back home are closing. We need to leave now!"

Without wasting another second, the Smashers began to sprint, trying their best not to fall over from all the shaking.

"Hey look," shouted Mario. "That's the stadium me and Kirby were fighting at before that Subspace Bomb went off."

Kirby made some noises in agreement.

The stadium was just standing there in the middle of the dark, black Subspace, as if it has been built originally in Subspace. As the heroes ran inside the stadium, they found a portal showing their dear planet Earth right in the middle of the fighting arena.

"Alright everyone through!" shouted Mario.

One by one, the fighters jumped into the portal until only nine were left. Mario, Samus, Ness, Lucas, Snake, Pokémon Trainer, Wolf and the two Ice Climbers Just as Snake was about to go through the portal, their surroundings changed rapidly. They were suddenly standing on some sort of platform flying through space.

"Where the hell are we?" shouted Wolf angrily.

"Oh my god," gasped Samus, "I recognize this place. Mario, Ness, Ice Climbers you should too."

"This is Final Destination" whispered Ness, "Where we fought him."

Mario and Ice Climbers' faces darkened.

"You guys aren't making any sense," said Snake frustrated.

"Who is 'he'?" asked Lucas

Suddenly, a deranged laughter was heard.

"How is this possible?" gasped the male Ice Climber, "We killed him, didn't we?"

"Everyone, keep your guard up," ordered Mario. Samus raised her cannon arm. If her mask wasn't broken, no one would be able to tell how terrified she was. Ness and Lucas prepared to perform the PK Fire. Snake pulled out his rocket launcher and Pokémon Trainer pulled out one of his Pokéballs. As if appearing out of thin air, a white gloved, disemboweled hand appeared above the fighters, with the fingers twisting.

"Master Hand?" gasped Lucas, "I thought you were dead."

The hand pointed at Lucas accusingly, "Don't you dare compare me to my idiotic brother," said the hand, "As I am much more superior to him."

"Master Hand is ten times better than you in every way, Crazy Hand," shouted Ness with rage in his eyes.

"I don't know how you survived our last encounter but we defeated you once, we can do it again," growled Mario.

Crazy Hand laughed, his fingers twisting horribly along with his deranged laughter.

"Oh Mario, Mario, Mario," cooed Crazy Hand, "You don't realize that you have less 'troopers' than the last time we met and besides, this time, I brought a friend."

On the other side of the Smash fighters, right next to Crazy Hand, dark, black particles started gathering. The fighters stared confused.

"You think you can defeat us with…this?" said Snake, resisting the urge to burst into laughter.

"Well for your information, 'this' can do more than you think." Crazy Hand turned his attention to the dark particles.

"Master Core," he commanded and then pointed to the heroes, "Kill them."


	2. Five Years Later

Chapter 2: Five Years Later

"DREAM! IT'S JUST A DREAM."

Samus woke up in shock and her face covered in sweat. She sat up in her bed, in shock and recalling the horrible dream she kept dreaming over and over. The dream representing the event that left her in trauma for the past five years. Samus dropped her head back onto her pillow, with her hand on her forehead, wiping the sweat off.

"Well, the chances of going back to sleep now are almost impossible now," whispered Samus to herself.

She removed her hand off her face and took a moment to survey her surroundings. It was obviously dark, almost completely black if it wasn't for the moonlight coming through the window. She was in a pink-decorated bedroom. The wallpaper was pink. The carpet was pink. The furniture was pink. Even the bed sheets were pink.

"Why does Peach love pink so much?" murmured Samus as she slowly got herself off the bed, still shaking from the dream. She walked over to the window and stared down at the small, mushroom-shaped buildings of the Mushroom City. Her bedroom was high up on the Mushroom Castle tower. The Mushroom City was barely active. Most of the lights in the houses were off. She spent a few minutes at the window, trying to calm herself down and recollect her thoughts.

"I think I'm better now," she yawned, "Hm, actually I may be able to go back to sleep."

She climbed back into her bed and after a while, drifted back to sleep.

(***)

"So what exactly is this again?"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

Ness was sitting in his seat, trying to read his book but his friend, Paula, who was sitting next to him and next to the window, couldn't stop bothering him. The two were several thousand feet above sea level, on a flight headed to Smash City. Looking out the window, they saw nothing but a giant blue ocean.

"Come on please, one more time?" begged the blonde girl, "I'm really having trouble comprehending this."

Ness sighed but realized there was no way he could shut her up, "The Smash Council want to perform an inquiry on me and that's all there is to it."

"I believe an inquiry means getting kicked out of the Smash team?" asked Paula with concern.

"No, at least not necessarily," said Ness, "They just want information about what happened….five years ago."

Ness's voice almost stopped working at the thought of that day.

"Well if they wanted information, don't you think they would have asked you sooner," asked Paula, "Not, you know, five years later?"

"I don't know I guess they wanted to give me time to recover, I suppose," answered Ness, even though he was unsure himself.

"Oh stop fooling yourself," scoffed Paula, "This is clearly a decision about whether they are keeping you in the Smash team or not and they are using the word 'inquiry' to disguise that. If this was a real inquiry, they would have sent someone to you, not have us fly from Eagleland all the way to Tech Island."

"To be fair, they only called me, not you." said Ness, rolling his eyes.

"Hey I'm your best friend and I want to be there for you, even when you get canned."

"Why would they kick me out?" snapped Ness, "I've been in the team since the first initiative."

"That's true but they must have some reason for calling you in like this," said Paula.

Ness didn't answer. He just stared at the ground. Paula glared at him suspiciously, sensing that something is up.

"I have a feeling you know why you're being called in."

Ness kept staring at the floor.

"Ness?" said Paula concerned, as she put her hand on Ness's shoulder, "What's going on?"

"When we battled Crazy Hand five years ago," said Ness quietly, "We lost people, including-"

Ness's voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Paula didn't need to hear that last word.

"You think they are blaming you about Lucas?"

"Only thing I can think off," said Ness, still staring at the floor.

Paula was aware of how sensitive this subject was to Ness. Slowly, she put her arm around him.

"I shouldn't have got him involved," said Ness, his voice cracking, "I shouldn't have told him to join the Smash team in the first place."

"You didn't force him into anything, he agreed to be a part of it," whispered Paula, soothingly, "I'm sure he knew what he was getting himself into."

Ness wiped away a tear, saying nothing.

For the next three hours, it was silent between the two, with Ness finally getting the chance to read his book.

"Hey look," said Paula, looking out the window. "We made it to Tech Land"

In the horizon, a large island, about the size of a continent, was taking shape, "Alright, it should be less than an hour before we arrive at Smash City," said Ness, closing his book.

"Oh right I always forget to ask," said Paula, "What is this council?

"Well, as you may know, Master Hand is the original founder and leader of the Smash team but since his death by Tabuu, his 'successors' took place."

"Successors?"

"Master Hand had these five people working directly under him. They had no boss above them except for Master Hand so they were like his second-in commanda. I heard they even helped him decide who to recruit into Smash team or not but that's their major flaw."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard back then, during the past initiatives, Master Hand got into huge arguments with the five people about recruits. You see, they wanted a lot of members in the Smash team but Master Hand was against it but, unfortunately, since Master Hand is gone and they are in control, I heard they have been recruiting new people like crazy."

"And the sons of bitches still didn't recruit me," pouted Paula.

Ness snickered, "I wonder why."

"Oh shut up," Paula teased, "So these five people will run your 'inquiry'?"

"…Yeah," said Ness, "They took Master Hand's place and formed the Smash Council."

"Well if they want a lot of people in the team, then I doubt you'll get kicked out."

"I heard a while back they kicked someone out, actually." said Ness.

"What?" asked Paula, in shock, "Who?"

"I can't really remember"

"Well….it's only one person," said Paula

"Well I guess we'll find out when we arrive."

"Speaking off, isn't that Smash City?" said Paula, looking and pointing out of her window.

Ness moved Paula's head and peered out and, sure enough, the Smash City skyline was starting to come into shape. From up here he could see the traffic of cars on the streets. At the outskirts of the city, he saw a large, fenced off plot with several small buildings scattered all over it and one giant, tall skyscraper in the middle.

"That's Smash HQ," said Ness, "I can't wait to get this crap over with."

(***)

"Keep firing!" yelled Fox.

"Really Sherlock? I didn't know we had to that!" shouted Falco over all the laser fire and explosions taking place.

"Whoever told us to land on this stupid planet is a fucking idiot," shouted Slippy Toad

"Will you guys quit arguing and come up with a damn solution?" snapped Peppy Hare.

The Star Fox squad were severely surrounded on this hellish, red planet they stumbled upon. This was supposed to be a simple exploring mission, until they came across a dangerous tribe. A lot of them too. They were pure red, humanoid creatures with large, black eyes and not a single strand of hair on their bodies. Their skin was red and scaly. They only made roaring sounds and showed no sign of visible communication. They looked like a hybrid of a reptile and a mammal. They all had laser guns in their hands and were attempting to kill the Star Fox squad.

"Hydras," yelled Falco, "Of all the creatures we could counter, we just had to counter fucking Hydras."

The four were taking cover behind a large rock and were attempting to take down as much of them as possible with their own laser guns.

"Hey Fox?" shouted Slippy, trying to compete with all the other noise, "Why don't you call your other team?"

"Good point," agreed Peppy.

"Jealous much?" joked Falco.

"Great time to be joking while we are being shot at by a thousand red freaks," snapped Fox, "And that's a good idea, Slippy."

Fox reached into his pocket and pulled out his radio. After setting the frequency, he heard a familiar voice.

"This is the Smash Emergency line, Jackson speaking."

"Jackson!" shouted Fox into the radio, "Fox McCloud here."

"Fox?!" responded Jackson, sounding surprised. "Where the hell are you? In the middle of an all -out war?"

"Yes, we are in a war with a zillion Hydras we need some support over here!" yelled Fox, "Or at least something to get us the hell off of this planet. They destroyed our ships."

"I assume you are at that planet you were sent to explore?"

"No shit Sherlock!" shouted Falco, while shooting over the rock, "Now send some damn help!"

"What do you expect us to send you we don't have units all over the universe, you know!"

"Well then start sending something flying towards us!" yelled Fox angrily, "Or call Samus or something!"

"Yeah she's pretty much your only space unit other than us!" shouted Falco, "Where is she?"

"Where she's been for the past five years, at Mushroom City!" answered Jackson.

"Still?!" exclaimed Peppy confused.

"Well don't you have anything at all to help us?" yelled Fox, resisting the urge to break the radio.

"I'm sorry but-"Jackson's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" asked Falco.

Jackson let out a laugh, "I'm sorry but I forgot about some of our new recruits."

"What are you talking about?" asked Fox but Jackson didn't respond, "Jackson?!"

"Alright, help is on the way," said Jackson, "Stay alive up there."

The radio went quiet.

"Jackson? JACKSON?" shouted Fox into the radio.

"Son of a bitch," hissed Falco.

"Well he said help is on the way so calm down guys," cooed Peppy.

"Help will arrive by the time we get laser holes all over our bodies," growled Falco, as he began shooting from the side of the rock.

For the next few minutes, the Star Fox squad alternated between taking cover and opening fire on the Hydras, doing their best to stop the Hydras from advancing on their cover.

"We're not gonna make it at this point," complained Slippy.

"Hey look up there," said Peppy with shock in his voice as he pointed upwards.

The other three looked up at the black sky and saw what appeared to be a giant blue comet flying through the sky. The four stopped shooting and stared up at the comet.

"What the hell is that doing there?" asked Falco confused, scratching his head.

The comet suddenly vanished.

"Huh? Where did it go?"

"Hang on," said Fox, squinting towards the sky, "I can see….something, it looks like sort of structu-"

Fox got interrupted when Hydras started appearing from both sides of the rock, guns at the ready. They have been so distracted with the appearance of the comet that they didn't notice the Hydras advancing on them. The four raised their guns by reflex but the Hydras formed three-quarters of a circle around them, with the final quarter of the circle being the rock itself, with all their guns pointed at them.

"Well this is great," growled Falco.

Without warning, all the Hydras began firing simultaneously. The four activated their reflectors but a quarter of a second later, there was a flash of blue light blinding both the Star Fox squad and the Hydras. When they regained their vision, they saw a surprising scene.

In the middle of the Star Fox squad, standing, was a tall, girl dressed in a blue gown with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing what looked like a tiara on her head. She had a stick with a star at the end, to which the Star Fox squad assumed it was some sort of wand, raised up in the air and around the wand, a light blue shield was perfectly formed around the five, successfully blocking all the laser shots. The Hydras looked at each other confused and prepared to fire again.

"Everyone," ordered the girl, "Great ready,"

A split second later, a yellow star-shaped outline formed around the five.

"What in the name of hell?!" blurted out Falco in surprise.

"Don't move," warned the girl, as she waved her wand, causing the star to shake and send all five of them jetting into the sky at an alarming speed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled out Slippy in surprise, trying to keep his balance.

The Star Fox squad had no control over their flight. It was as if their bodies was being pushed into a certain direction.

"Where are you taking us?" yelled Fox, over the sound of the wind rushing past them.

The girl silently pointed to the structure Fox noticed in the sky. The structure that replaced the strange comet.

"Wait so you're the one responsible for that blue comet?" asked Fox in surprise.

The girl nodded with a smile. As they got closer to it, the structure appeared to get bigger. Fox had a closer look and he began to get to know the structure. It looked like a hybrid between a house and a space station. There were small differently designed domes built on it but there were large red wires running all over it but in a way so that it blends in with the 'home'. He also noticed a giant blue glowing ball in the center, which made him assume this was the thing powering the whole thing. The structure was very open and had a lot of colors. What shocked Fox the most were strange small star-shaped creatures with small black eyes flying all around the structure.

After a while, they finally reached the structure and landed on some kind of platform, facing the core but blocking their view of the core was a blue screen that had diagrams of star shaped objects on it. Fox assumed it was a map of this structure. Peppy, Slippy and Falco, who were taken by surprise of having their feet suddenly on ground again, fell over but Fox and the girl were able to remain standing. There were two paths, one leading to the left and one to the right. The left path had grass on it and was leading to a green, grassy dome. To the right, was a red carpet and was leading to, what appeared to be a library. A little further away, there was a brick dome that was on a platform above the structure's ground level. It had large forks and knives built into it, pointing to it being a kitchen. Further away, there was a purple dome that looked like it was made of purple bed sheets, which made Fox assume it was a bedroom. Above them, was a massive white sunshade. At the bottom of the sunshade, it was wide enough to cover the whole structure but as it goes up, it gets less wide and pointier. Fox noticed there were platforms and another dome at the top of the sunshade. The girl started walking to the map, her back turned to the Star Fox team.

"Who are you?" asked Fox, making the girl stop walking. "And what is this place."

Suddenly, a bunch of the star shaped creatures swarmed the girl, hugging her.

"Mama! Mama!" they squealed. They looked like they were checking her for damage.

"And what are those….things?" said Falco, as he rose up to his feet.

The girl turned to face the boys, "My name is Rosalina and these," she gently touched one of the creature's legs (or was it their hand?), making it squeal with delight, "Are my Lumas."

She then spread both her arms in the air and smiled, "Welcome to our comet observatory."


	3. Troubles Among the Fighters

**Hey. Sorry this took so long. I've been having a major case of writer's block. But now, I have a storyline planned in my head so (in theory), I shouldn't run out of stuff to write and by the way, I'm changing my style of writing. Instead of third person, I'll be writing in first person, but writing about the POVs of different characters, not the same one until the end of the story. Sorry I didn't start writing in first person since the first chapter. That idea just popped into my head. Also, I wanted to say that, let's face it, Smash has over 50 characters so I won't be focusing on each of them, specifically. If you want me to focus on any character you like, tell me through the reviews. I already got a request to focus on Lucas, which I will but that won't come until later :). If you have any questions or requests, don't hesitate to ask through either PMs or reviews! So now that that's done, enjoy :).**

Chapter 3: Troubles among the Fighters

 **(Samus)**

Mushroom City.

Whenever I would tell people I've been living here for the past five years, they would look at me, wondering why I am not in a mental hospital. Yes, I know that I'm the type of person who should be in a more…..modern place. Maybe somewhere on Tech Island, but Mushroom City has something other towns and cities don't have.

Peace.

No noisy traffic at night. No yelling and screaming on the streets. The Toads are all very friendly and Peach was kind enough to give me a room in the castle (even though it's excessively pink) and God knows that I could use some peace right now. Ever since what happened.

Ever since what happened five years ago.

I decided to slap on a pair of jeans and a shirt and go out to the Mushroom Square today. After all, I get bored from staying in the castle too long. The Mushroom Square was busy as ever. Toads bustling around, entering shops, and exiting them, trying to get their daily essentials. There were even a few other creatures around, but the Toads outnumbered them like 10 to 1. I saw Koopas, Goombas, and even a few human beings like myself. They were either natives to the Mushroom Kingdom or tourists from a distant land. Surprisingly, the Goombas and Koopas looked peaceful, unlike the ones who work under Bowser.

Pfft Bowser. That no-good traitor. He almost screwed us in the last war if he hadn't come to his senses that he was working for the wrong guy.

The Square wasn't much. It just shops and restaurants laid out in a square with a fountain in the middle. Four pathways, one on each side of the 'square', led in and out of the area.

So I walked to my favorite café at the Square. It was both quiet and delicious. The only two things I look in places nowadays! I ordered a cup of coffee and sat outside the café, looking out towards the whole Square.

Suddenly, all the people in the Square turned towards a pathway across from me and started clapping and cheering. All the Toads swarmed the pathway, making it impossible for anyone to see who is causing all this commotion. But I didn't have to see to know who it was.

And why they were here.

The crowd being to calm down and parted to make way for the smiling, blonde woman with a thick pink dress, looking and walking towards me.

"Good afternoon, Samus," said Peach in a cheerful tone as she took a seat across from me.

"Hey Peach," I said in a neutral tone, while taking a sip from my coffee. I was obviously suspicious. If Peach had to come all the way down here to talk to me, then she had something important to throw at me, "Would you like me to get you anything?'

"No I'm good," she replied, looking out towards the Square, "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"If it wasn't, then I wouldn't be out," I said, sounding a bit annoyed. Peach seemed to have noticed that. She moved her gaze to me.

"Um, is this a bad time?"

"Better time than any, I suppose," I said, putting my cup down, "What do you want?"

"Well, it's not what I want really," said Peach, her expression slowly changing from cheerful to concerned, "I was told that I needed to inform you about something that happened a few moments ago."

"I'm all ears."

"Fox's squad were recently sent to investigate some sort of planet," said Peach in a volume that no one could hear but me and her. She didn't really have to whisper since the noise in the Square was enough to keep us from being heard, "Unfortunately, they got swarmed by uhh what was their name? Hams? Hyms?"

"Hydras?!" I exclaimed, shocked. Some people turned to look at me for a few moments. Peach quickly shushed me and looked around, nervously.

"Err sorry," I said in a lower voice, "Anyways, they were attacked by Hydras?!"

"A large number of them," responded Peach, "They even had laser rifles. It was a real messy situation."

If there was one thing I hated, other than Metroids, it was those damned Hydras. Those big, red, scaly sons of bitches. Their species is spread all over the universe. Whenever they see someone who isn't a Hydra, they attack. Must be a reflex or something. They either attack bare-handed or with weapons. Worst case scenario, they attack in huge numbers with laser rifles.

"Well, what happened to them?" I asked, concerned. Back before the Tabuu war, I worked alongside the Star Fox squad. We explored planets together. We fought red freaks together. They even said if I was a Furry, they would have let me join their team! But I haven't done anything with them for five years now….

"They survived the ambush," replied Peach, "They called Jackson from Smash HQ and he deployed one of Smash's new recruits."

"Ugh, the new recruits," I said with a groan. I heard about how the new Smash Council were recruiting new fighters like crazy. It kind of changes our team's style from 'special squad fighters' to the equivalent of an army of simple soldiers all armed with the same weapons. It's only a matter of time before they start assigning Sergeants and Lieutenants.

"Well what newbie did they send?"

Peach smiled, "The only other fighter available in outer space, Rosalina."

"Rosalina?!" I asked in disbelief, "Our Rosalina?"

Peach nodded, with a smile. I met Rosalina when she came to visit the Mushroom Kingdom. She's pretty cool but a little…strange. I mean she was this young woman living on a flying magical space station and acting as a motherly figure to those little Luma creatures. I never knew anything about her past and neither did anyone who met her, including Peach.

"Wow I never expected her to get into Smash team," I said. Then a thought struck me. Peach came all the way out here to tell me this story? No, there has to be something else she wanted to say.

"So, is there anything else I need to know?" I asked, suspiciously.

Peach didn't respond immediately. She just looked out towards the people walking around the Square. "Busy day, huh?"

"Peach, spit it out," I said.

Peach sighed and turned to look at me, "If it wasn't for Rosalina, the Star Fox squad may have not survived because before Rosalina, there were only two units available in space. The Star Fox squad and….." Peach paused for a moment, "And you."

I should have seen that coming. "Peach," I said, slowly, "I told you over and over I don't want to talk about this ever."

"Listen to me Samus," said Peach, "You are needed there. You haven't left the Mushroom City in five years. I mean you can't stay here forever."

"Can't I take a vacation?" I said, starting to get annoyed and angry.

"This isn't a vacation, this is a permanent retirement," said Peach, with concern "You haven't even put on your Mech suit or your Zero suit in five years."

I looked down at my regular clothes. Usually, I would see a shiny blue suit down there so it always felt weird to wear these clothes.

I wish I could say this was the first I had this conversation with Peach. She is always urging me to go back to the Star Fox space station and continue my duties with them.

But they don't understand how I feel. Ever since that incident….

"Peach," I said in a low voice, "Drop this topic right now."

"Samus, please understand I'm trying to hel-"

"I had a nightmare last night," I interrupted, "I was reliving that day. I re-experienced every single detail of that day."

"I'm sure they will stop eventually but you can't just quit because of that inci-"

"I GOT PEOPLE KILLED, DAMNIT," I slammed my fist on the table and yelled. The volume in the Square dramatically dropped and all eyes were on me, "I GOT HIM KILLED AND I WILL NOT BE THE CAUSE OF ANY MORE DEATHS!"

"Samus calm down plea-"

I stood up. Tears were starting to form in my eyes, "THEN STOP BRINGING UP THIS DAMNED TOPIC!"

With that, I quickly stormed out of the Square, pushing past watching crowd and wiping tears off my cheeks. After I got out of the Square, I ran into the Mushroom Forest. A forest that's at the outskirts of Mushroom City. It's a place where I can't be disturbed. Once I was inside the forest, I collapsed in front of a tree and cried into my hands.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

 **(Mario)**

This sure is boring

Here I was, at Smash HQ, waiting for that idiot in his office. Sheesh these "Smash Council" people sure liked to keep us waiting.

The office wasn't that bad. There was the classic desk and chair. Some papers were scattered across the desk and a computer was on the far left. Behind the desk was a large window where you can look down at the Smash HQ compound, which was where I was at right now, or look across at the skyscrapers of Smash City.

Looking down at the compound, I could see some men running around the building. Smash troopers. While we, the Smash fighters, are doing all the major fighting, these guys are responsible for keeping civilians safe and keeping enemy forces away from them. I turned around and, on the west wall, was a huge trophy case. I stifled a laugh as I looked inside it. There, inside the case were all of the Smash fighters in 'trophy' form. None of the new ones were there though but I was there and I looked the coolest, since I had a fireball in my hand.

I turned around and on the wall across of me, was a map of the entire planet. It had all the islands of Earth.

Mushroom Kingdom, my sweet home.

Hyrule, home to Link and his friends.

Alkanei, home to Marth and co.

Mobius, home to the latecomer Sonic.

Eagleland, home to Ness and his PK friends.

Popstar Island, home to Kirby and his "frenemies".

Pokémon Island, an amazing huge island that is home to all the Pokémon.

Bionis? I heard this was the home of a new Smash fighters named Shulk. I never met him.

Retro Island, a large island that is home to many Retros, including Mr. Game and Watch and ROB.

There was also a cloud shaped island that had arrows going around the planet Earth. That was Cloud City, home to Pit. It's based on a large cloud that floats high in the sky and it moves around the Earth so it's pretty difficulty if anyone wants to take a vacation up there!

And last but definitely not least, there was the massive Tech Island, which was where I was at. Tech Island is like the superior nation in the planet. It is the founder of the Smash fighters and they are famous for their advanced technology.

As I began reading the city names marked on the islands, the door opened. I turned away from the map and looked at the man standing in the doorway and burst into laughter.

The man was middle aged and had black hair that had a few white strands in it. Usually I would see him in a suit but he was wearing a large white robe with the Smash logo on it.

"Nice robes, Becker." I laughed.

The man sneered, "Shut up Maria."

With that, I walked up to him and shook his hand, "Nice seeing you again John," I said.

John Becker. He was like the head of the Smash Council and was very close to Master Hand, until his death.

"Great seeing you too, Mario," John replied, "Sorry for being late, I had a few matters to deal with."

"Ah not a problem," I said as I walked towards the trophy case, "I was just entertaining myself with….these?"

"Ah, I see you found my collection," said John excitedly, as he joined me at the trophy case, "This toy company called Amiibo were making these for kids to enjoy but they are terrible at keeping up with stock and demand."

"What do you mean?"

"The trophies were extremely successful and it was hard for them to keeping making new stocks, so most of these trophies are rare."

"Then how did you get them?"

John looked at me funny, "I'm part of the Smash Council? I sent a private request to Amiibo to get me all of them."

"Really?" I said with a sneer, "And how much did they cost you?"

"That's…not important," said John as he turned away from the case and went to sit at his desk, "So what do you need, old friend?"

My smile disappeared as I walked in front of his desk, "It's been five years since the last war against Subspace and…"

"And you're concerned about another invasion happening." finished Becker, as he typed something into his computer.

Mario nodded.

"There is a reason why it's been five years since that incident," said John, as he turned his computer monitor to face me. The monitor was showing a blueprint of a huge antennae. The type that was circular with a rod sticking out in the middle. "This is the Portal Jammer, a project that was ordered since the first Subspace attack and recently finished."

"How does it work?" I asked with interest.

"The technology Subspace invaders uses to create portals to enter Earth is extraordinary," explained John, "A powerful entity has the ability to create portals which link up to him so when he dies or gets severely wounded, the portals disappear with him."

John pressed a key on his keyboard and the image on the monitor changed to a large blue humanoid creature and a large hand with twitchy fingers. "We saw this happen with Crazy Hand and Tabuu," John said the name 'Tabuu' with disgust. After all, Tabuu was responsible for Master Hand's death.

"At the first Subspace war, we fought Crazy Hand and his forces and once we 'theoretically' destroyed Crazy Hand, the portals he created disappeared and the same thing happened with that piece of shit, Tabuu."

"So what is the role of the antennae?"

"These are specially designed antennae that basically stops the creation of portals in the whole planet," he said, " I won't delve into the technology used to create these but we already have one built and set up at the Star Fox space station."

"The space station?" I said in disbelief, "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Well we helped Fox and his friends set up the space station in the first place so it's pretty secure," responded John, "Also, the Star Fox space station's position is perfect for the jammer since its up in space and it revolves around the planet so bottom line, it is now scientifically impossible for portals to be made on Earth."

Mario shook his head, "How do you know this is enough?"

"Look, I know you are worried after seeing," John paused for a second, "Him five years ago."

"You have no idea how powerful Master Core is," I said, starting to get frustrated, "The fact that he still alive with Crazy Hand on his side means that there will be another attack."

"Well, what do you want us to do, Mario," asked John, throwing his hands in the air, "We can't send a squad into Subspace to destroy those two. Subspace is a big place so it is practically impossible to navigate through it."

"I don't know when or how but those two will find a way to get past that Jammer," I said, "And if they do, we won't stand a chance."

"You were outnumber-"

"It was ONE against nine," I said, emphasizing the 'one', "Crazy Hand just watched as Master Core single handedly took us all out. You didn't see how strong Master Core was and me, Ness and Samus were lucky to escape alive."

Suddenly, a beep was heard. John reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a radio. He pressed the flashing red button and spoke, "Becker here."

"John, you are needed down at the Hearing Room," a woman's voice sounded through the radio. "Dr Mario's hearing is about to start,"

"I'll be right there," said John as he stopped pushing the button and put the radio back in his pocket, "Sorry Mario but I have to go."

"Is that the reason why you're wearing those stupid robes?"

"Yep," said John as he got up from his desk chair, "It's traditional to wear them during hearings."

"Do you think Dr Mario has a chance of rejoining the Smash fighters?" I asked. I have known Dr Mario for a long time. He lived in Mushroom City and I was surprised to find someone who looked extremely similar to me! He joined the Smash fighters before the first Subspace war but quit after that war was over. The poor guy was traumatized from all the shock of that war. Now, he wants to rejoin so the Smash Council are holding a hearing to determine whether he will become a Smash fighter again or not.

"To be honest, that hearing could go either way," said John, "He certainly won't win any points with Lockett and Dixon."

I rolled my eyes. Locket and Dixon, two other members of the Smash Council. Lockett was okay but she is concerned about the Smash fighter's willpower and I'm pretty sure she doesn't think Dr Mario has high willpower after his 'surprise resignation.'

As for Dixon, he was basically a complete dick. He despises weak fighters and lashes out at them.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think he could work out," said Becker, "I mean, he does have pretty unique abilities."

Becker here doesn't like fighters having the same abilities. He wants each fighter to have their own unique abilities.

"What about Gould and Richardson?"

"Well, you know Gould, she's all about good hearted fighters," he said, rolling his eyes, "You should have seen how she reacted years ago when Master Hand let Bowser and Ganondorf join, but I think Gould thinks Dr Mario has a good heart."

"As for Richardson, it could go either way with him," he continued, "He's mostly quiet during hearings but he is concerned about fighters focusing on the job so he doesn't take a liking if some fighters have other things going on in their lives."

I smirked as Becker started walking towards his door, "So he's like your tie breaker?"

"Yep," said Becker as he grabbed the door knob, "To be honest, I'm more concerned about the next hearing."

"Wait what?" I asked, shocked, "I thought you were only having one hearing today,"

Becker turned to me, still holding the door knob, "You don't know?" he asked, "We called in Ness for a hearing?"

"WHAT?" I yelled, "You can't kick him out."

"It's not up to me and it might not come down to that," said Becker, "At our last council meeting, Dixon made a motion about Ness being 'too weak' now and he wanted him out."

I gritted my teeth, "That bastard Dixon. Why is he even in the council?"

"You know why," said Becker, "Master Hand wrote down five names in his will to take over the Smash project if something happened to him. Myself, Lockett, Gould, Richardson and Dixon."

I didn't say anything. I just quietly seethed with anger. Ness was here since the first initiative and he has done so much and sacrificed so much for Smash. Now, that ungrateful bastard, Dixon, wants him out.

"Look, it took a long debate but we decided to hold a hearing," Becker said, "Lockett and Richardson agreed to hold the hearing with Dixon but me and Gould were completely against it. I will try my best to change their minds though."

"I hope you do," I said, "Ness is powerful and the Smash fighters would be nothing without him."

"You aren't wrong friend," responded John, "You are welcome to come with me to the Hearing Room to observe the hearings."

I shook my head, "As much as I wish I could, I have a long journey back to Mushroom City. I was unable to find a direct flight back there so I have to transit to Eagleland and spend the night there."

Becker smirked, "I heard Eagleland is a nice place so don't worry," He pulled the door open.

"So what about what we were just discussing?"

He stepped through the doorway and turned to me, "I promise I'll talk to the rest of the council about it and we'll see what else we can do so, until next time, Maria."

"When will you stop calling me that?" I said as I followed him through the doorway and into the hallway.

He closed the door and smiled, "Until I get bored of it."

With that, he turned away and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"I hope you know what you're doing Becker," I quietly said to myself as I walked down the opposite way of the hallway.

 **So there we have it. I'm already working on Chapter 4 and it should be out in a few days.**

 **If you have anything to ask me, please do and I will answer them in the next chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and see you next time :).**


End file.
